Always The Brother, Never The Bride
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Laying in bed with Nathan the night before his wedding, Peter remembers his eight year old self declaring that he wanted to become his brother's bride. Peter/Nathan


**Disclaimer: **In no shape or form do I own the rights to Heroes or the wonderful Petrelli brothers.

**Warning: **This fic contains Nathan/Peter, so if incest squicks you, I suggest you don't read.

**Always The Brother, Never The Bride**

Peter was eight years old when he told his big brother that he wanted to be his bride. Now here he is, the night before brother's wedding, curled up tightly against him, his head resting softly in the crook of Nathan's neck.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." he says breaking the stretched silence. "Tomorrow you'll be someone's husband."

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Not really."

"Liar." Peter mumbles playfully.

He hadn't been lying when he said he couldn't believe that Nathan was getting married tomorrow. After all, it seemed like only yesterday Nathan had brought Heidi home to introduce to the family. His parents, especially their mother, had taken to her instantly. And while Peter was apprehensive at first, he too quickly warmed up to her. That's why he felt as guilty as hell when they did this.

This was there first time in quite awhile. Nathan had called him earlier in the evening inviting him over under the pretence of having a drink to commemorate his last night of bachelordom. Of course, Peter had known from the very moment he heard his brother's voice on the phone what he really meant. And within five minutes of arriving Nathan had him pinned up right against the wall, kissing him furiously.

He could still remember the look on his brother's face when his eight year old self had loudly declared that he wanted to become his bride. But not just his bride, the best bride in the entire world!

Of course the idea of becoming his bride hadn't occurred randomly. While their family home was large and luxurious with a rather extravagant garden, there weren't all that many houses nearby, and as a result not many kids around. The only children for Peter to play with on a regular basis unless his Mom took him to one of her friends, who also happened to be parents, were girls. And while Peter didn't mind, it did mean he was forced to comply with their girlish whims.

One of the games the girls had taken a strong liking to was the aptly named 'Wedding Game' were the lucky girl – decided by eeny meeny miny mo – was the bride to be and everyone else designated a role from bridesmaid to usher. Of course, being the only male there, Peter was always the groom.

"I don't want to be the groom this time, I'm always the groom!" Peter declared loudly one day.

"But you're the only boy here!" one of the girls retorted as if that completely settled the matter.

"Yeah, but it isn't fair. I wanna be something else. Anything else!"

"Anything else?" a slightly older girl asked, smiling.

Nodding, she gave a small giggle. "Fine, you can be the Bride!"

"Th-The Bride? But I'm a boy!"

"You did say you would be anything else didn't you?"

"I guess so…" he admitted reluctantly.

"But then who's going to be the groom?" a blonde haired girl asked.

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"I'm not being a boy!"

"Hey, I'm the one who's going to pretend to be a girl! Can't one of you guys do the same?"

"Yeah, but we didn't say we would be anything."

"You can't be a Bride if you don't have a Groom, Peter!"

"I'll find a groom!" he yelled, his stubborn-streak showing from a young age. "I know just who I'll ask!" And with that he quickly ran off.

He didn't even have to think about who to ask. It had to be him; the person he looked up to most in the entire world.

"Nathan! Nathan!" he cried, bounding into the house looking around frantically.

Thankfully he didn't have to search long, finding Nathan sat at a desk with a large stack of books in front of him in one of their study rooms.

"Nathan! Nathan!"

"What is it, Pete?" he asked, not glancing away from his book. "I'm a little busy at moment. I have an exam tomorrow."

"But Nathan, this is really, really, really, really important!" he panted, out of breath from running all the way there.

Sighing, Nathan put the book he was reading down. "Fine, what is it?" Why he found it so ridiculously hard to say no to his brother he'd never know.

Peter opened his mouth only to quickly shut it again. While he'd been so desperate to find him, when it came to asking his brother…

"I…uh…"

"Peter, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, his voice suddenly ripe with concern.

"It uh, it's not that big a deal. It doesn't really-"

"Peter, you know you can ask me anything." The teenager assured, placing his hands gently on his little brother's shoulders.

A smile broke out on his face. "Really?"

"Of course, Pete."

"Well then… Can I be your Bride?"

Nathan blinked. "Wh-What?"

"I'll be the best Bride ever, I swear!" The boy declared excitedly. "I'll even learn how to cook and everything!"

"Uh, Peter…" He had no idea where to even start.

"Please, Nathan! I really don't want to be the groom again, and the girls won't let me be anything else apart of the bride and if I don't have a groom, I'll have to be the groom!" he pleaded while Nathan sat there trying to make sense of what the hell his brother was talking about.

"Guys can't be brides, Pete."

"But-But it's just pretend, so it's okay, right?"

"Pretend?"

"Yeah, it's the 'Wedding Game'! I don't like it, but the girls keep making me-"

Nathan let out a sigh of relief while his brother rambled on. "Okay, Pete, I get it."

"So, then you'll be my groom?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment. I don't have time to play games." he replied, about to return to his studying.

And just like that, Peter's face crumbled right in front of him. "You don't want me to be your bride?"

"It's like I said, Pete. I have a lot of work to do."

"Do you think I'd be bad? That I wouldn't make you happy?" Peter asked sadly.

"Look, it's not-" He stopped, seeing the tears well up in his brother's eyes. Damn, he forgot how sensitive Peter got sometimes.

"Of course not. Like you said you'd be the best bride ever." he reassured warmly, rubbing the top of his brother's head softly. He knew that if his father was here, he'd be scolded for pandering to his brother's childish notions. But he couldn't bare seeing Peter cry. Maybe it was his big brother instincts kicking in, or perhaps it was that Peter had a sort of innocence that he himself didn't have at that age. He didn't want to destroy that innocence. Not yet. In a few years the world would do that for him.

"I can't play with you right now, but I'll make it up to you. I promise."

And just like that, Peter's tears stopped and a smile spread on his face. "Really?"

"Really. Though, I think I'm a bit too old to be playing those games. How about I just take you out for ice cream when my exams are over, instead?"

"Yay! Ice cream! You're the best, Nathan!" the boy cried, hugging him. Nathan couldn't help but smile in turn.

"Well, I've got a lot to get through so why don't you go back outside and play with your friends.

"Okay!" Running off, he stopped when he got to the door and turned back round. "Hey, Nathan, do you think that one day, maybe I could become your Bride?"

"Sure, Peter."

And with an even bigger smile on his face, Peter finally left.

"I never did get to be your bride in the end." Peter whispers into his brother's neck.

"What?" Nathan mumbles, half falling asleep.

"Oh, nothing." he replies as he tilts his head so his lips meet Nathan's. He stops after a second however, realisation sinking in.

"You okay there, Pete?"

"I'm fine." he says, putting on a smile. "Hey, let's go again."

"Again? I gotta be up early tomorrow."

"I know. But this will probably be our last-" He stops, trailing off.

And then all of a sudden Nathan grabs him and has him pinned beneath him. "I just can't say no to you can I?"

"Guess not." And part of this frightens him. Because one day Nathan will have to say no. Otherwise they'll end up here again. Heidi may be Nathan's Bride, but Peter's his brother and he knows there's no way that either of them can leave the other behind.

He runs and clings to his brother for comfort, and Nathan in moments of weakness comes to him.

As Nathan moves to kiss him he stops him. "Wait. Have you memorised your vows?"

"What?" the politician asks, giving him a confused look.

"Your vows, do you remember them?" he asks again.

"Of course I do."

"Good. Now you can kiss the Bride."

"What?" He sighs. "You really are strange, Pete."

"I know." he laughs. And with that he presses his lips to Nathan's, kissing him passionately, putting all he can into; making his brother moan.

If Heidi gets to kiss Nathan at the altar, well then he can at least give him a kiss just as memorable.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I don't know what it is but every Heroes fic I write seems to have kid!Peter in it. I guess I just have this image in my head of Peter being absolutely adorable when he's a child that makes me want to write him.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism and any advice on how I can improve are greatly appreciated.


End file.
